Me
Titles *Your title represents your overall achievement in Feudal Wars. You will promote to a new title upon acquiring the necessary power. A new title means several changes for your kingdom. Your army size will increase. You can expand your builders again. And your vassal limit increases. All of this is represented in the following table: Vassal Limit * A player may not gain new vassals if they are currently at or over maximum for their Title Journal *Shows player's history. You can read any player's journal using the command /journal_ID where ID is the player's ID number. *To search a player's journal for specific information, you can manually type the journal command /journal_ID_FILTER where ID is the player's ID number and FILTER can be any of the following: **STARTED: returns entry of when the player started playing Feudal Wars. **PROMOTED: returns entries of when the player has promoted to a new title. **POPULATED: returns entries of when the player has constructed new buildings. **REPLACED **EDUCATED: returns entries of when the player has educated a new vassal. **REINFORCED: returns entry of when the player received their reinforcement after completing the tutorial. **OUTGREW: returns entries of when the player has promoted to a title higher than their liege and became independent. **RECLAIMED: returns entries of when the player reclaimed a former vassal through liberation or release. **ACCEPTED: returns entries of when the player accepted a fealty request or had their fealty request accepted by a liege. **RELEASED: returns entries of when the player has released a vassal. **ABANDONED: returns entries of when a player has abandoned a liege or has been abandoned by a vassal. **GIFTED: returns entries of when a player has offered a vassal as a gift to a vassal or accepted a gift from their liege. **ACCOMPANIED: returns entries of when a player has been accepted as a companion or has accepted a companion. **DISSOLVED: returns entries of when a player dissolved companionship with their companion. **BROKEUP: returns entries of when a player initiated dissolving the companionship bond. **CONSIGNED: returns entries of when a player consigned a vassal to another vassal. **RAISED: returns entries of when a player has promoted a neutral feudal to a new title. **GAINED: returns entries of when the player has seized a neutral feudal from an adversary. **CONQUERED: returns entries of when the player has conquered another player or has been conquered. **REBELLED: returns entries of when the player has successfully rebelled or had a vassal rebel successfully. **SEIZED: returns entries of when the player has seized a vassal from another player. **RESCUED: returns entries of when the player has rescued a vassal or has had a vassal rescued from them. **LIBERATED: returns entries of when the player has liberated a vassal or has had a vassal liberated from them. **TRAPPED: returns entries of when the player has lost a vassal to a trapper or has trapped another player's vassal. **RANSOMED: returns entries of when the player has paid ransom or has had ransom paid in exchange for a vassal. **BROKE: returns entries of when there has been an uprising against the player. **FOUNDED: returns entries of when the player has founded an alliance. **ENTERED **TRANSFERRED **LEFT **DISBANDED Liege *Displays the name, power, and alpha of your liege, and his/her/their view number. *A liege is the person a player is sworn to as a vassal. Companion * The propose link to start a companionship is found by viewing a Player vassal under you. * They will become your companion once they accept the Proposal * A companionship has no time limit, and can be ended at any time by either player. * A player may only make one proposal every 7 days, and must wait at least 1 day after a companionship ends before making a new proposal or joining an alliance. * When your request for companionship is accepted it starts a 7 day timer. While this timer is active you may not request a new companion. * A Companion can not be used to attack and can not be seized from you. * A Companion can not be used in trapper or defense buildings. * Companions power is limited to the power of your highest Recruitable vassal. * Companions cannot be released and cannot rebel until the companionship bond is dissolved. * Dissolving the companionship bond makes it unavailable for the companion to be released, or for the companion to rebel, for 2 hours. Unrest *Unrest is caused by vassals in chains (either seized or trapped). An Uprising will occur when the power of chained vassals is equal or greater than the power of the remaining vassals. *Vassal Power = Player Power - 20 *Chained Power = Sum (all chained vassals) *Calculate current Uprise = (Chained Power / 2) / Vassal power Rescue & Prisoners * Mobilization * After having a vassal seized, players gain a mobilization defense bonus equal to 2x the seized vassal's power, which applies only to seizes. * Mobilization is lost with any attack by that player. * It decays at a speed equal to the player's Max Attack per two hours. * Mobilization from multiple seizes adds up. * Should a previously seized vassal return while still on chains, for example due to being released or liberated, mobilization is reduced by 2x that vassal's power. Main Menu